Because I Said So
by Octoberskys
Summary: Filler story - FShep love interest forces her to wear a skirt w/out panties in public for 'easy access' in the weirdest places. Embarrassing exhibition occurs when her LI takes on the role of DOM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Numerous friends have begged me to post this on my mainstream profile, so here it is.

**A/N:** This is a filler story I decided to do on another website, a LONG, LONG time ago. Below is the prompt and then the filler story. Enjoy!

**Original Post:**

Fem!Shep's LI (love interest) forces her to wear a skirt without panties in public for 'easy access' in the weirdest places. Her LI takes full advantage of this, of course. Embarrassing, easy access exhibitionism, basically. With a bit of Dom on the side of Shep's LI.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Because I said so… **

"I can't believe your doing this."

Bright eyes smile back at the commander's green eyes, but not a single word was returned.

"Here? Now?" Asked the _Normandy's_ Commanding Officer as her cheeks began to flush with embarrassment. The human spectre nervously looked around the Citadel plaza she was standing in; haphazardly counting the hundred or so people moving about the shopping square. In a hushed tone the woman disputed, "You can't be serious?"

Rather than receiving an answer, the veteran soldier watched as a pair of defiant arms crossed over a chest, displaying an increasing inpatient look on their face. It wasn't long before a dainty blue hand outstretched towards her, and she witnessed two fingers motioning in such a way, that they were expecting to be handed something any second. The mortified spectre again eyed the prestigious plaza and its occupants.

Abruptly ripping her attention back to her companion, a voice spoke. "If you ever expect as much as another kiss out of me, you'll hand them over right now" commanded the other voice.

The Alliance officer rolled her eyes before taking once last glance about the Presidium. Begrudgingly obeying the request, the human female bent slightly over, and slipped her hands under her tight, black leather dress. In two swift movements, the galactic warrior pulled down a pair of small red lacy underwear. Hopefully sliding them off before anyone could notice, the woman's mind panicked, _I can see it now, Commander Shepard, First Human Spectre bares ass in public place - News at 11:00._

Trying to conceal what she had just removed, the galactic heroin handed a ball of red lace to her demanding companion. "Here, are you happy?"

Smiling brilliantly, the asari allowed the sexy lingerie to unfold in her hands. Once the dainty garment opened completely, the blue beauty held them up proudly with one finger. Badly stifling a giggle, the asari sniffed the fine red silk and replied, "Oh…very much so. Thank you."

"Liara!" Blasted the commander as she reached out to try and conceal her personal intimates.

Teasingly pulling them away from the N7 officer, and tucking them her pocket, the prothean expert announced, "No, No, Shepard. These are mine now."

Once the under garment was safely out of view, the beautiful asari strutted away, "Come on Commander, you don't want to be late for your own party do you?"

Another bout of rolling green eyes flashed across the veteran soldier's face, as she straighten her leather dress and followed the professor down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I Said So…**

**Chapter Two**

The green eyed, red headed Shepard knew that the elevators rides on the Citadel were extremely slow, but this one was about to be the slowest one she ever had experienced.

A loud 'Ding!' earned the attention of the two Saviors of the Galaxy as the elevator's door slid open. A voice sounding very similar to Avina's announced, "Presidium - Main Floor" as the two stepped inside the vertical lift. The commander felt a little uneasy when the doors swished closed, and began to sense that everyone in the elevator knew where her panties were, and rather than where they were supposed to be.

The experience warrior nervously shifted her weight trying to conjure her confidence. _I've handled a Thresher Maw on foot. I can handle this._ Cracking her neck to the side, the spectre quickly surveyed the occupants of the elevator, when she felt the young T'Soni lean into her; allowing more room for the next bout of passengers to board. The small compartment suddenly began to fill like a can of sardines. Before the human Alliance Officer could remember she hated small confining spaces, she let out a hesitant gasp. Her mind quickly began to race with a different image of fear. Attempting to keep her head very still and eyes straight ahead, the commanding officer began to pant nervously as she looked around to see if anyone had noticed the young asari's hand rubbing the inside of her thigh.

After several passengers got off, the counsel's champion looked to her right at an older gentleman, who probably didn't even remember what sex was, much less good sex, who was peeking at Liara's fondling. The spectre barely nodded while she smiled back at the old geezer. Attempting to hide her zealous lover's actions, Shepard gripped the professor's shoulders pulling her even closer into her chest as she whispered in the maiden's ears, "What are you doing Liara? There are people in here?"

Knowing that just yesterday the savior of the galaxy had no problems with what the prothean expert was doing to her in the elevator; in fact she had commented on just how much she loved it. But this time, it was different. There were 'other' people in the small space. With her back still pressed firmly against the human, the young maiden looked over at the man Shepard had been so concerned with. The cocky asari whispered loud enough for only the three of them to hear, "You want some too?"

The presumptuous statement caused the old man to scoff and he immediately got off on the next floor; whether it was his intended destination or not. Watching the doors close again, Shepard buried her face into the crook of the Liara's neck. But what shocked the green eyed woman even more was when she realized that she was bending her knees, allowing the maiden further access to the source of the hot wetness, dripping down her thigh.

It was not until the commander released a puff of erotic pleasure that her head shot up and she realized that they were not the only remaining people in the elevator. Across from them were two asari women staring at and enjoying her pleasure as much as she was. Struggling to suppress the incredible sensation of Liara stroking her wetness, she watched the asari women begin to caress each other in a seductive manner. The profound awareness bounced wildly about the soldier's thoughts. _Surely, Liara can see them._

But it did not stop the T'Soni from proceeding. Hearing the giggles of the two other women did in fact get the prothean expert's attention, but rather than stopping her ministrations, she instead turned to face Shepard. Preventing the galactic warrior from speaking, the powerful biotic simultaneously planted a heavy kiss on her lips as she covertly slid two fingers into her lover's moist punae.

It was a few moments before the human's eyes rolled back into place and she saw the other two women in a heated moment of their own. Chuckling to herself, while thoroughly enjoying the insertion of her beloved blue beauty, the commanding officer breathlessly uttered, "Gotta love the asari."


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I Said So…**

**Chapter Three**

Panting heavily, Commander Shepard felt like she was about to explode her juices all over the asari's hand at any second, when the elevator came to a stop and announced, "Presidium Embassies." The tone caused the blue hand to slowly withdraw from the black mini-skirt forcing the savior of the galaxy to whimper like a small school girl.

Liara, relishing in bringing her personal spectre to new heights, bit her bottom lip and smiled wickedly before pushing off the woman's chest. Straightening her own long gown, the maiden pretended as if nothing had happened as she spoke. Winking at the other two aroused women, the professor acknowledged, "That's our floor."

Trying to regain her composure, the spectre tugged on her little black dress as she licked her dry lips. Grabbing the railing for a second to keep the room from spinning, the recently titillated veteran absentmindedly shot a lop-sided grin at the two remaining asari beauties. Following the blue beauty, who had just unexpectedly seduced her again in a public place, the galactic warrior offered, "Don't have too much fun now."

Soft laughter turned into a provocative purr when the strangers answered, "Aye Aye, Commander."

Beginning to feel her pulse slow, Shepard was ready for the assault of guests who were to honor her that evening. Rounding the corner, she was immediately greeted at the main entrance by several dignitaries outside the great hall. The clueless individuals, to the heroin's shenanigans, instantly began to praise the woman.

Approaching the alliance officer straightaway, they began shaking her hand vigorously. On her third, hearty hand shake, panic flooded her mind as she looked over to Liara. The warrior's eyes shot wide as she silently prayed, _Oh Goddess, don't shake her hand!_

Instant reprieve sunk into the officer's heart when she remembered, it was not proper to touch an asari without their permission. Knowing her human lover well, the spunky prothean expert propped her right hand in the air as if she were drying her wet nails, and flashed a mischievously grin knowing the near panic attack Shepard just had.

A silent warning passed between the famous couple as Shepard conveyed a playful death threat, "You are in so much trouble young lady."

With a simple rise of her abnormal eye brows, Liara smirked at her lover before she continued to visually greet the other guests.

With the last polite nod from the powerful biotic and annoying hand shake for the commander where done, the two entered the room as piercing blue eyed asari took advantage of whispering in Katherine's ear for the last time with any type of privacy. "Oh surely Commander you don't mean that."

A sophisticated smile and nod greeted the guest closest to Liara before she continued to chew flirtatious ideas in her lover's ear. "Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to make you cum multiple times at once."

Before Shepard had time to react to the captivating statement, the sultry professor called out into the crowd, "Tali! My friend!" With a flash, she had scooted off towards the quarian engineer leaving the galactic warrior both gasping for a rebuttal and trembling from want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I Said So…**

**Chapter Four **

An hour and a half later, after all the dull speeches were done, there were countless hand shakes and more shoulder grasps. Inwardly, Shepard wished she had her side arm with her, so she could end her own misery. Stirred from her wicked thoughts was a slender three prong hand gripping at her forearm, and another sliding its way around her waist. Quick to repel the personal affection, the guest of honor turned around to see her very good engineering genius' suit.

"Tali, you can't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh but Commander, Liara is right. The face you make when you are caught off guard is priceless."

Faintly attempting to shrug off her influx of adrenaline rush, Shepard stared at the young quarian. "Did you need something?"

Still enjoying her mild torment of the commanding officer, the masked woman chimed, "Yes, actually I did. I have a surprise for you, and you are going to like _very _much."

Taking a few steps backwards as if she intended to leave the spectre behind, Tali continued, "That is unless you are fantasying again about having your side arm with you right now."

To herself, the alliance officer chuckled, _That girl knows me too well._

Not wasting anytime, the veteran soldier glanced around the room to make sure she could make a clean get away. Following her favorite quarian for a bit, the two appeared in another large room where they seemed to be heading straight for a wall. Confused, the spectre looked to her friend. Before them hung a long, blood red curtain which was attached to the high ceiling above. Further accenting the room's focal point was an enormous gold colored Alliance symbol plastered in the middle of the drape. Approaching the fine cloth, the savior of the galaxy couldn't help but think the humans were trying to a little too hard to make an impression.

Only inches from the wall, Shepard turned to her friend and was about to ask what was going on. Without warning, Tali tugged at the side of the enormous banner and shoved her into a secret compartment behind the gigantic cloth. Taken for only a second, the council's champion began to shake her head immediately when she realized that Liara had been hiding behind the huge banner. Barely stunned, the human mentioned in a humorous tone, "I should have known."

With only her helmet protruding in to the small space, Tali listened to the two women snickering between themselves, before announcing, "I told you'd like my surprise." Flashing the asari a knowing look behind the tented face mask, the faithful engineer twisted around and left the two alone. "Have fun you two."

Evaluating her lover's choice in hiding spots, the illustrious maiden planted hot and heavy passionate kisses on her neck happy to see her lover again. Not being able to control the ever spinning brain of a military officer Shepard studying the prothean expert's new lair. It didn't take long before the council spectre realized that the long curtain did not go all the way to the floor, but rather fell short to the lover's mid calf.

"Liara! Someone might see our feet."

Pulling away only far enough for her lips to form words Liara purred, "Well you better hope no one looks down."

Shepard gripped her heart's greatest desire firmly by the shoulders attempting to shake some sense into the lust crazed asari. The red head's biting bottom lip reaction met the large innocent looking blue doe eyes. In an instant the galactic warrior knew she had lost, and released her grip on the woman's shoulders. The asari gave her a rewarding deep sucking kiss on her neck that could have easily left a hicky on the pale skin.

Before the commander could speculate exactly what Liara wanted with her this time, she unexpectedly felt a pair of blue hands rub tantalizingly over her ass and pull at the bottom of her dress.

The blood rushed from Shepard's face as she felt her dress lift higher around her ass. Sucking in a breath of air like it was her last. She then felt the asari shifted further downward. Completely the transformation, Liara was now on her knees facing the vulnerable commander, and her tight leather dress was now firmly up over her hips baring everything beneath it for the whole world to see; behind the red curtain.

Feeling as if she were in the heat of battle, the spectre's chest dramatically rose and fell; panting from the exotic display from her lover. Just as Liara was about to dive into her personal human pleasure dome she pulled back, and looked directly into the green eyes staring back at her.

Very much like the asari had been behaving these last few weeks, the infamous T'Soni wink then smirked, "Do try and be quiet this time my love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I Said So…**

**Chapter Five **

Soft lapping sounds omitted from between the commander's leg as Liara's face was buried deep within her. She licked and stroked the soft clit and lips with her strong tongue. Each stroke earned her more rewarding tasty juices flowing from her lover. When the commander was good and wet, the asari tongue began to move in and out of her soaked slit.

The commander silently panted and grunted struggling to keep her emotions in check. She clinched her fist trying not to reach out and grab the curtain; certainly under Liara's ministrations that curtain would come crashing down once the asari really got going.

Lost in her own desire the trained ear of the soldier heard several men's voices slowly approaching the near concealed hiding spot. Shepard thoughts race to,

"Dear God, please don't look down."

The voices of the men stop within a few meters of the curtain of love, when the Spectre realized who one of the voices belonged to. Already chewing on her bottom lip, she heard the human Ambassador Udina just a few steps away from where her bare cunny was being devoured by an asari he despised. Shepard believed the reason for his resentment toward the professor was that she was so much more intelligent than him, and she was still in her early first hundred years.

Unsure if it was panic or just not wanting to deal with that imbecile, Shepard prayed,

"Please dear God, don't look down."

Long slender blue fingers continued to dig into the savior of the galaxy's bare ass as she unexpectedly began to feel a more feverish thrusting between her thighs. It did not take long before red head recognized that Liara had also identified the voice and was now biting her harder trying to make the gallant heroine lose it.

"Ouch!" Shepard whispered at the not quite sympathetic cerulean eyes looking back up at her; not stopping their work of her.

Barely above a breath, the veteran soldier shuttered, "You'd like him to catch us wouldn't you?"

The comment brought a mischievous a smile from the hard at work asari, down on bended knees. Pouting eyes fluttered, transmitting her hopeful intentions as she buried her face and tongue deeper in the illustrious warrior before she stoically shook her head conveying her own mission.

"I'm not saying a wor…dd…, ugh!" Another deep surge of her tongue interrupted the commander's last words.

Moments later, a more feminine voice approached the group of men and Liara instantly froze in mid gulp at the sound of the angelic voice. Now flashing her own mischievous smile, the human's emerald green eyes stared down as she playfully jabbed,

"Not so brave now are you my dear?"

The asari still unable to budge, licked her moist lips and shot an agitated look back to her lover.

The spectre curious to see if her lover would remain down on her knees before the council's champion watched her lover as she quipped, "What, not so brave in front of your other parent are you?"

Not allowing her pride to falter, the asari maiden spread Shepard open with her thumbs wider than before and took the erect clit into her teeth. The unexpected tugging was not done in a gentle manner. The arousing yet slightly painful show of affection was more than the spectre could handle as she released a low deep throated groan.

The group of diplomats, just a few feet away from the red curtain, suddenly went very silent for a moment attempting to figure out the unusual noise and more importantly, where it came from. Breaking the silence, the sweet voice kindly asked, "Ambassador Udina, what plans do the Alliance Fleet have with the Traverse System now?" The group of men were quickly distracted as the overly arrogant counselor began to fill their ears of plans he had, as if they were entirely his. The pair of pale green eyes belonging to the feminine voice glanced over at the large red banner.

A warm feeling flooded Liara's mind, "I know you are close little wing. I can feel you."

The young T'Soni shut her eyes closed as she tried to block out her other sire's calling. 'Not now, not now!'

A worried voice fluttered through the maiden, "Are you in despair? I sense that your heart is pounding."

In a blink of an eye that was more than words or images, the young professor sent one simple and clear message back to her 'father' figure, _Shepard._

As gently as the voice entered, it left the young prothean expert's mind.

A moment later, the feminine voice spoke again, and again the group of men unaware of what was happening just a few feet away behind the red curtain did as the voice suggested, "Perhaps we should move this conversation closer to the others. I am sure Counselor Valern would love to hear of your plans for the Traverse System Udina."

A quick and almost rude snap came from the overly annoying councilor, "Ambassador Udina." Remarked the human dressed in his typical white tunic.

"My apologies Ambassador. I meant no offense," said the soft and poetically angelic voice without an ounce of regret.

Spinning on his heels to address the beautiful asari official, Udina sucked in a breath as if he had to think before he spoke again to the highest ranking asari, "No worries, Counselor Tevos."

Not too surprising, the small group of people outside the curtain seemed to be leaving as quickly as they arrived. Feeling that Goddess Athame might not provide much more good fortune on them, Liara quickly stood and slammed her lover against the wall. Pressing tightly against her, the powerful biotic planted a hot, wet savory kiss on the spectre as she very slowly and very seductively tugged on the commander's little black dress. The savior of the galaxy did all she could to keep her knees from buckling as the leather material languidly slide back over her bare ass and into place.

Breaking only for air, the red head studied the asari's wicked grin as she knew that the prothean expert was utterly enjoying every moment of this. Using her thumb to wipe away her own juices that Liara missed from her face, Shepard's raspy voice seductively hummed,

"You'd better wash your face before you go talk to your mom."

Abruptly grabbing Shepard's hand as she wiped the excess liquid from the other side of her lips, Liara took the wet thumb and placed it in her mouth; sucking off the last of her reward.

"It's not like she hasn't smelt you before on my lips, my love."

Rolling her eyes as she massaged her forehead with an open hand, the veteran soldier both loved and dreaded when the springtime fertility ritual Janiris was in full bloom. Never was the voluptuous blue beauty so hot and bothered as she was around the traditional asari holiday. If she could imagine, it was like the celebration caused the asari to go into instant heat. For the few lucky humans stationed on asari vessels or colonies, it was their favorite holiday as well; occurring only once every five years.

Tugging at her exposed cleavage in the tight black dress, Liara stirred Shepard from her thoughts,

"Come on, mother wants to see us."

In a swift motion, the young T'Soni grabbed the commander by the wrist and rushed from behind the enormous red cloth. Horrified that they were leaving their hiding spot without looking, the spectre shrieked, "Liara. Wait!"

Seeing that in fact, no one was around when they stepped into the great hall, Shepard asked her lover, "How did you know everyone was gone? Wait, how do you know she wants to see us?"

Tapping cleverly at her temple, the asari maiden answered giving the red head a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Because she said so."

_**The End**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N: **This was written before ME3 revealed who Liara's other parent was. I always wanted to believe it was Tevos. Cuz let's face it, she's pretty hot.

A/N: Thank you to that one reader in Iceland and the Dominican Revar. This chapter is for you two so very far away. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
